


Singable NieR lyrics

by WiseOldDragon88



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Singable Lyrics, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseOldDragon88/pseuds/WiseOldDragon88
Summary: This is just where I've decided to dump all the singable english lyrics for some of my favorite songs from the NieR series. These lyrics are based heavily on the lyrics created by Ciretako, (just in singable form) so if you haven't checked out their lyrics please do!
Kudos: 2





	1. A Beautiful Song

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be its own song. I will have the song's nonsensical lyrics next to the translated ones for easy following. If anyone is super inspired by these lyrics you have my full permission to make a cover just please give me and Ciretako some credit. That being said, I didn't collaborate with Ciretako on this in any way but was very inspired by their work. I will be updating with new songs as I write them. It's also worth noting that if I felt a lyric could work multiple ways I put () around them. You decide what you like.

A Beautiful Song 

Chorus:

Isfom erva ristinn æfte ~ A girl who struggled for meaning, 

Vertramur arp ristinn ome ~ Would go so far as to take life.

Feslau! ~ Beware!

Emi Evans:

Sartre, thavi am pechuli ~ My love, (a) glimmer (with(in) the dark,

Pyælla to terush tenya ~ I would transform before you. 

Ailleonki tu erem aftuo ~ To see you is to be conscious;

Ifil yo mirantra hli ~ To be seen, would be to live. 

Chorus:

Dresfa massier ~ The girl now sees;

Bissim altsa ~ Beholds all truth, 

Pristin velsor urane ~ Her purpose now discovered.

Filkin de onstor ~ Once unworthy,

Vistral mesta ~ Upon the ground;

Vosleven tami sache ~ She rose up in his honor. 

J'Nique Nicole:

Nazitoreo vizis ehera ~ I’m almost there, oh! I’ve neared completion. 

Yalgeg oze imati te ~ Wrapped (Donned) myself in splendid beauty,

latuitere sæmpe ~ All for my lover’s sake. 

Un mede saquore ~ But, do you think he would ap-prove?

Fa male quire doe ~ Would he take many lives like this?

Un male sequore ime ~ But would he ever wish for the end?

Chorus: 

ira! ~ Of everything?!

Emi Evans:

Sartre, thavi am pechuli ~ My love, glimmer within the dark,

Pyælla to terush tenya ~ Why can’t I capture your gaze? 

Ailleonki tu erem aftuo ~ Oh please now, why won’t you grace me? 

Ifil yo mirantra hli ~ I want you, and you alone. 

Chorus:

Dresfa massier ~ The girl now sees;

Bissim altsa ~ Beholds all truth, 

Pristin velsor urane ~ Insists in her damnation.

Filkin de onstor ~ Guilty of crimes 

Vistral mesta ~ Tethered from praise 

Vosleven tami sache ~ Endearment borders madness. 

J'Nique Nicole:

Nazitoreo vizis ehera ~ Foolish, I believed, beauty’s what wins love!

Yalgeg oze imati te ~ Cursed myself with splendid glamor,

latuitere sæmpe ~ Still he won’t look my way! 

Un mede saquore ~ Now, I know I can’t win his love.

Fa male quire doe ~ Why have I done this to my-self?

Un male sequore ime ~ Oh won’t someone please come look my way. 

Chorus 

ira! ~ I’m meaningless!


	2. Bipolar Nightmare

Bipolar Nightmare

Weltsi Lütsin - I will bring fire;

Jehnyalfhen Tecümtsyeh – I will bring cold steel.

Weltsi Lütsin - I will bring death

Jehnyalfhen Tecümtsyeh – and I will bring the end.

(x2)

Urrë zurïe hanfrelte - A be-ing once pristine,

Huïr zeeheruë millin brura – Walked not in the wake of death, now

Urie zurïe hunuie - Finds itself soaked in blood; 

Urie zerri haldiweh - It is drenched i-n its own life. 

Weltsi Lütsin - I will bring fire;

Jehnyalfhen Tecümtsyeh – I will bring cold steel.

Weltsi Lütsin - I will bring death

Jehnyalfhen Tecümtsyeh – and I will bring the end.

(x2)

Valha grala ili - Expiration (the end surely) finds me; 

Valha falkra lafri - As it finds those I stalk. 

Valfra forla parisine - May so-lace be granted to-o^

Valha volstra voltse - All (those) whom will die here.

Valha palsa iri - But I must prolong this;

Valha volfa faleri - To deny that my en-d nears. 

Olsa laufra smaliri - Upon the knife’s edge I cling; 

Ol lasara leehicï - Just one painful ver-se more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying, this song is my absolute favorite. The lyrics really emphasize the desperate, angry, and suicidal intentions of 9S. As far as I'm concerned, this is his (battle) theme song.


	3. Amusement Park

Amusement Park

Dwu fa-hta noi ~ Off Network’s range,

Dwon YoRHa torrya ~ and YoRHa’s madness. 

Moi trahshnahya fsurei hyahl ~ New freedoms hail us all. 

Plah kashta mir ~ For every pain, 

Fwu raisshir qurath-a ~ Joy rings out in equal. 

Shohmshornh raifti mahnta ~ Have you searched your dark yet? 

Dhif ~ Once,

Arl mushon hastwuat fala qwal til ~ Hundreds of lifeless corpses haunted. 

Dhif - Each,

Ark twu yuri ish no grogha feoino toi wei. ~ Deafening siren’s scream, recalls of her sins

Towait ~ Trapped 

Misidhiyu kashunon qwi no maldhuna ~ My hands won’t move to cover my failures 

Foi geiluen doira cutreio ~ Fixed in this endless cycle. 

Pahl twu ~ What fun! 

Qwith qa rony hwlatuh ~ To cry and to shriek out.

Qu wa fri la sholtlah ~ These feelings of men are-- 

Mo syam ga funn foi ~ Proven to be ours too! 

Farhlu ~ In lieu, 

Gwun hailo v'watul ~ Relinquish the real you. 

Qlu waitei li fohla ~ Come join us and know that

Dwu fahta noi ~ Humanity, 

Au waht foahoi ~ is with-in reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's worth noting that this song (as I decided to write it) could be calling out either 2B or Simone in the middle depending on how you want to look at it. Regardless they both have emotional issues to deal with which is what this song seems to be referring to. ^^


	4. City Ruins (Rays of Light)

City Ruins: Rays of Light

Lyrics:

Klu vei - Promised  
Swi rei thiza - By ancient faith.  
Faut dei - Embraced,  
Na rinmwi twi dau - By mercy and light.  
Hau men gie vista - Granted by their lord  
Conde swi dei - For-ev-er tucked  
Rin chau gua lit fi - Within his warm love. 

Nou shik - Faith proved  
Rin saita tai twu we - Pretext for war:  
Ou tei - Branched paths  
Totkozits fin mi - Diverged from the source  
Sah u vou linshi tau - Each claimed to be true  
Chi laian qwa shi - (While) shunning the rest  
In faksi mi pha - Into the unknown. 

Ren kan shi - Heed this truth!  
Sai enchi byu - As was told.  
Condeich pi ai - Shadows are cast;  
Moshadidz la - Destined is pain.  
E bisai - But still,  
Qwonfy endhis qwenfy - pure light will always shine on!


End file.
